Saranghae, Yeongwonhi!
by MiMiHunHan
Summary: Cerita Sehun dan Luhan dan support tentang keputusan Luhan untuk keluar dari EXO dan menemani kedua orangtuanya dirumah. Diakhiri dengan Luhan yang sensitif dan mendadak liar. It's HUNHAN fanfiction again and again. YAOI. BXB. Don't like don't read!


_**Saranghae, Yeongwonhi!**_

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Rating : M (NC-17)

Warning : YAOI, BOY X BOY, alur kecepetan, typos, cerita pasaran

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Suho kembali berdeham jengkel dengan tingkah sosok disebelahnya. Kursi pesawat yang didudukinya bergoyang-goyang karena orang disebelahnya yang tidak mau diam.

"Sehun-ah hentikan!" serunya jengkel, akhirnya.

Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya, "_wae_?"

Suho mendecak kesal "kau tidak bisa diam huh? Demi Tuhan kita hanya akan mengunjungi Luhan hyung."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian balas menatap jengkel. "yang kau maksud mengunjungi Luhan hyung adalah mengunjungi orangtuanya juga, hyung."

Suho mengerang pelan. "apa yang salah? Orangtua Luhan hyung sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian berdua kan? Apalagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

"bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menerimaku?" Sehun mencicit pelan.

Suho kembali mendecak. "yang benar saja, tidak mungkin. Kau bahkan sering mengobrol dengan orangtuanya, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengernyit lagi, lalu membuang nafasnya pelan. "aku tidak percaya Luhan benar-benar keluar dari EXO."

Suho kembali mengerang, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "SEHUN-AH!" decaknya lagi. "kita sudah tau masalahnya bukan? Luhan hyung hanya ingin menjaga orangtuanya yang semakin tua karena dia adalah anak tunggal keluarga Lu yang paling disayang. Luhan hyung tidak akan tega meninggalkanmu, tetapi orangtuanya membutuhkannya. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memutuskan kontak dengan kita bukan? Kau mengerti, Sehun-ah?" suara Suho melembut di bagian akhir.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum samar. "aku tau, dan karena aku _namjachingu_ yang baik maka aku mengerti hyung."

Suho mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil mengusap rambut Sehun pelan. "jadi bisa kau biarkan aku tidur sekarang? Masih 2 jam lagi kita sampai di Beijing."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "sudah 3 minggu, aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Emosi Suho kembali naik, dijitaknya keras jidat Sehun hingga memerah. "demi Tuhan kalian bahkan melakukan _video chat _dan _phone sex _setiap hari! Bahkan kalian saling bertukar gambar!"

Di kursi seberang mereka Kai mengerang. "bisakah kalian berdua diam? Suara kalian benar-benar mengganggu!"

Suho memberi Sehun _deathglare _mematikan, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"jangan paksa aku untuk menghukummu Sehun-ah!"

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, "apa? Dihukum? Apa salahku?"

Suho menatap _maknae _itu sebal. "aku belum memberimu hukuman karena bercinta di ranjang rumah sakit!"

"YAK HYUNG!"

.

"ada apa dengan _maknae _itu?" Chen melempar bocah yang duduk gelisah disebelahnya dengan tatapan kotor.

"dia akan bertemu calon mertuanya, mungkin sedikit grogi." Baekhyun terkikik di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun melotot pada hyung-hyungnya. "kalian benar-benar tidak membantu!" sungutnya kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "_relax bro_! Kau sudah sering melakukannya!"

Sehun kembali bersungut-sungut. "ini berbeda dengan saat berbicara di telepon atau _video call_ hyung!"

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Daripada kau terus gelisah seperti itu bagaimana kalau kau hubungi Luhan hyung jika kita sudah hampir sampai kerumahnya?"

Masih sambil cemberut, Sehun men_dial_ nomor di _handphone_ nya dan wajah jeleknya hilang saat sebuah suara manis menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"_ni ha.. ah yeoboseyo? Sehunnie? Waeyo Hunah? Kalian tersasar?_"

Sehun tersenyum. "_ani, baby_. Kami akan segera sampai, mungkin 45 menit lagi?"

"_arra. Jika kalian bingung tanya saja pada penjaga komplek ne_? _Bilang saja mencari alamat Mr. Lu._"

"eum.. _gomawo_.. aku tutup _ne baby_, sampai ketemu nanti!" Sehun mengecup pelan layar _handphone_ nya yang dibalas kikikan pelan Luhan diujung sambungan sebelum ia memutuskan panggilannya.

"_mood_ nya benar-benar berubah jika sudah menyangkut Luhan-hyung." Tao berkomentar sambil berdecak pelan.

.

Sehun dan para member yang lain saat ini sudah berada didepan rumah Luhan. Mereka sudah mulai kesal karena Sehun tidak berani-beraninya memencet bel pintu sedangkan ia tidak mau membiarkan member lain melakukannya.

"_ting tong.."_

Sehun melotot pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja memencet bel rumah besar itu yang dibalas wajah _pokerface_ oleh si penerima pelototan.

"kau terlalu lama, kami pegal, Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo berdecak malas.

Dengan hati was-was dan gugup Sehun memperhatikan pintu kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran China didepannya itu. Menunggu seseorang membukanya.

"eoh kalian sudah datang?" suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran seluruh member dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Luhan-Hyung!" Seru mereka senang.

"_Baby_ Han!" Sehun berseru belakangan dan langsung mendekap erat kekasih canik yang dirindukannya itu.

"Sehunnie kau sangat me.. ummpphh mmpph.." ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan lumatan kasar dari Sehun yang langsung mendorongnya masuk dan menyandarkan tubuh Luhan ke dinding rumah lalu mengukung rusanya itu dengan lengan kanannya dan lengan kirinya merengkuh pinggang ramping Luhan.

Luhan yang terkaget tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut dan langsung menginvasi rongga mulut Luhan dengan lidahnya. Mengajak daging tak bertulang kekasihnya untuk saling melilit dan bermain bersama miliknya. Sehun mengabsen setiap gigi putih Luhan dan menghisap lidah merah kekasihnya itu penuh nafsu, membuat suara erangan pelan Luhan terdengar samar. Saliva yang entah milik siapa itu kemudian mulai mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan seiring dengan Luhan yang mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun sambil berjinjit untuk mengimbangi permainan lidah kekasihnya itu.

Para member yang menyaksikan serangan tiba-tiba Sehun hanya bisa membeku didepan pintu, menyaksikan kedua insan yang saling berpagut itu saling melepas rindu sambil menelan ludah mereka kasar. _Demi Tuhan ini musim panas dan sepasang kekasih itu jauh lebih panas lagi!_

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah sedangkan Chanyeol menutupi mata polos Tao saat Sehun mulai me_rape_ tubuh Luhan dan meremas bokongnya. Membuat suara lenguhannya yang tertahan oleh bibir Sehun bertambah keras. _Siapa saja tolong!_

"Ehem.." Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba saja mengembalikan para member ke keadaan saat ini –dengan HunHan yang masih berciuman panas.

Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun saat mendengar suara berat itu. "_baba_.." panggilnya pelan sambil terengah-engah.

Sedangkan Sehun langsung menatap ayah Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. _Astaga dia baru saja berciuman panas didepan ayah kekasihnya sendiri!_

" _I don't know you're really missing my son_." _Baba_ Luhan itu menyapa sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah pucat Sehun.

"_mianhae_.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kaku.

Tidak lama, Luhan menarik-narik pelan kaus yang dikenakan Sehun membuat sang pemilik menoleh kearahnya. "Sehunnie gendong.." pintanya imut.

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan dengan _koala hug _seperti biasanya. Luhan mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun kemudian berbisik, "_baba_ dan _mama _ mempelajari bahasa Korea karena kalian akan datang, meskipun masih terpatah-patah, tidak apa mereka bisa menggunakan bahasa inggris."

"masuklah," kata _baba _Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah melihat ke 8 member yang mematung di depan pintu. "akan kuantar kalian ke paviliun tempat kalian tinggal sementara."

"a.. ah.. _ne_.." Suho menjawab canggung.

.

Para member sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu di paviliun belakang rumah utama Luhan. _Baba _Luhan memang sengaja menyiapkan paviliun ini untuk mereka. Katanya agar mereka lebih nyaman dan agar privasi mereka tidak terganggu, ia bahkan memperbolehkan Luhan untuk ikut menempati paviliun itu bersama member lainnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?" Chen membuka suara memecah keheningan itu.

"sudah baik-baik saja, aku hanya perlu istirahat dan makan yang teratur." Luhan tersenyum manis, sebelum akhirnya berganti dengan ekspresi menyesal, "maaf meninggalkan kalian. Dan EXO-L juga."

Xiumin mengusak puncak kepala Luhan, "tidak apa _Xiao Lu_, kami mengerti keputusanmu. Para _fans _juga."

Luhan mengangguk ceria, "_gomawo_, kalian yang terbaik."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan, "_jeongmal bogoshippo_." Katanya pelan, "jangan memutuskan kontak dengan kami _ne_? _Arra_?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "tidak akan." Kemudian Ia mengerjap polos, "_nado bogoshippoyo_ Hunnie."

"ah, kamarnya..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "disini hanya ada 3 kamar."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, "_gwaenchana _hyung, kulihat kamarnya besar-besar. Bahkan didalam ada kamar mandi."

"bolehkah aku yang membagi kamarnya?" Chanyeol menyahuti ucapan Suho.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. "tentu saja."

"jadi kamar pertama, aku, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin hyung. Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan seluruh member.

"kamar kedua, Luhan hyung, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Kai. Lalu kamar terakhir Suho hyung, Lay hyung, dan Tao. " Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya dan para member kembali mengangguk setuju.

.

Luhan menyapu uap-uap embun yang menembus dinding kaca _van_ dengan telapak tangannya sedangkan Sehun merengkuh tubuhnya erat. Sebenarnya mereka semua sedang pergi ke taman bermain, namun Sehun merengek agar dirinya dan Luhan di mobil saja karena hujan sepertinya akan turun deras. Juga, dia masih merindukan bambinya itu. Dan jadilah mereka berdua didalam _van_ saling berpangkuan dan berbagi kehangatan saat hujan akhirnya benar-benar turun.

"ada apa?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sehun menyimpan _handphone_ miliknya ke saku celananya.

"mereka terjebak hujan deras, sepertinya mereka baru bisa kembali jika sudah lumayan reda. _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan lembut.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian tersenyum manis. "_baba _senang melihatmu. Katanya dia akhirnya bisa memasrahkan anak kesayangannya pada orang yang tepat."

"_gomawo baby_.." Sehun berbisik tenang, orangtua kekasihnya bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Mereka bahkan benar-benar mendukung hubungan keduanya.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan lebih dekat dan menyesapi aroma bayi dari leher jenjang kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan tangannya mengelus-ngelus perut rata Luhan dari luar kemejanya. Ciuman Sehun kemudian mulai naik ke rahang dan pipi gembil Luhan.

"ungghh.." Lenguhan manis Luhan keluar saat Sehun mulai menggigiti dan menciumi pelan telinganya. Monster yang ada didalam tubuh Sehun mendadak bangkit mendengar suara itu. _Mereka sudah tidak melakukannya selama lebih 3 minggu astaga!_

"angghh.. uh..."

Lenguhan Luhan bertambah keras seiring dengan Sehun yang mulai menghisapi kulit lehernya bersamaan dengan masuk dan bermainnya tangan nakal Sehun pada tonjolan kemerahan didalam kemejanya.

"Hunaahh ngghhh.." Luhan menarik pelan kepala Sehun kemudian menghisapi bibir kekasihnya itu sejenak kemudian melepasnya sambil terengah-engah.

"_andwae_! Aku tau kau menginginkanku tapi tidak disini hm?" Luhan mengelus pelan pipi Sehun yang dibalas cemberut oleh Sehun.

"apa salahnya?"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "aku tidak mau _sex_ didalam mobil. Yang lain bisa kembali kapan saja dan aku tidak mau mereka menemukan kita saat kau sedang memasukiku. Itu memalukan Hunnie!"

"_baby _Han.." Rengek Sehun. "kumohon.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis. "kau boleh memilikiku setelah ini oke? Tahan sebentar lagi sayang."

Sehun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya terpaksa "kau tau? Kemarin aku melihat-lihat _fanart _lama kita." Bisik Sehun sambil mengelus-elus tangan Luhan. Mengalihkan topik.

"hm? _Wae_?" balas Luhan berbisik sambil kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Sehun.

"kau tau? _Sex_? Ruang makan? Meja? Apakah kita pernah melakukannya?" jawab Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak. Kita tidak pernah melakukannya." Sahutnya bingung

"kenapa tidak mencoba hm?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan berjengit kaget sambil membulatkan matanya.

"tidak! Tidak mau Sehun! Rasanya tidak nyaman. Terlalu sempit." Jawab Luhan merona.

"baiklah jika Luhannie tidak mau melakukannya aku tidak akan memaksa." Jawab Sehun lembut.

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, "kau yang terbaik sayang."

"tapi setelah ini kau milikku hm?"

"_ne_.."

"kalau begitu siap-siap sayang, mungkin suatu saat aku akan memaksa _sex _diatas meja HAHAHA."

.

"Sehun-ah! Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sebelum tidur. Sepertinya kau gerah sekali." Suho menasehati Sehun yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ nya sambil berbaring diatas paha Luhan.

"aku malas hyung." Jawab Sehun acuh.

Luhan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sehun. "mandi dulu Hunnah."

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"_jebal_? Kau tidak gerah hm?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Sehun kembali menggeleng keras. "aku tidak mau hyung. Pokoknya tidak mau! Memang gerah, tapi aku malas sekali."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "bagaimana kalau mandi denganku?" tanya Luhan. Sontak membuat semua member yang berada disitu menoleh terkejut kearah dua sejoli itu.

Sehun membulatkan mataya terkejut dengan penuturan kekasihnya. "_jinjjayo_?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "mau mandi sekarang?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "kau duluan lah _baby_. Aku akan menyusul." Bisik Sehun sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Luhan.

_"let's having a good night baby_." batin Sehun sambil memasang_ smirk_ menyeramkannya saat Luhan berjalan membelakanginya menuju ke kamar.

.

Sehun membuka pelan pintu kamar mandi mereka. Lalu membuka pelan ruang _shower_ di kamar mandi itu –yang dengan sialnya tidak bisa terkunci. _Smirk_ nya bertambah seram saat melihat kekasihnya itu sedang berdiri menghadapnya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati air hangat dari _shower _yang digunakannya itu. Sesekali penis mungilnya bergoyang saat ia menyeka rambutnya yang basah.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun membuka handuk tipis yang dikenakannya dan mulai masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya.

Kemudian dengan gerakan pelan, dipeluknya pinggang ramping Luhan dari belakang.

"ahh.."

Luhan melenguh saat tangan Sehun perlahan mengusap-usap selangkangannya yang dilanjutkan dengan meremas penis mungil miliknya.

"Hunnieh unghh.. ah.." Tubuh Luhan mendadak lemas, dengan setengah kesadarannya, ia menyandarkan punggung polosnya ke dada telanjang Sehun.

Sehun mulai mengecupi ceruk leher Luhan dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan bekas merah kentara yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Sehhunnie ah.. kukira kita akan mmhh mandi nghh.." bisik Luhan susah payah yang dibalas geraman Sehun.

"tentu saja kita akan mandi _baby_. Kau bilang kau milikku malam ini hm?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya saat tangan Sehun mulai bermain-main di _nipple _kemerahan miliknya. Beberapa minggu berpisah membuat tubuh Luhan yang sensitif kian sensitif dengan sentuhan kekasih tampannya itu.

"ahh.. ah.. haruskah mmhh.. kita anghh kamar mandi?" Luhan bertanya tidak jelas.

Sehun kemudian mengangguk. "kita perlu mencari tempat baru sayang. Rasanya ranjang terlalu membosankan. Kau tau? Aku bisa membayangkan tubuh polosmu yang basah dan licin karena air dan sabun. Mmhh _my sexy deer_." Bisik Sehun dengan nada bernafsu yang kentara.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan sambil berdesis nikmat saat mulut hangat Sehun mulai mengulum telinganya. Persetan dengan tempat bercinta! Dia ingin disentuh saat ini juga!

Maka dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan langsung meraup ganas bibir tipis Sehun sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sehun.

Sehun yang terkejut tanpa sadar membiarkan lidah Luhan melesak masuk dan langsung menginvasi rongga mulutnya dengan hisapan-hisapan kecil yang terkesan membakar dan tergesa-gesa.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, "kau nakal sekali malam ini. Merindukanku huh?" bisiknya seduktif lalu membalas serangan bibir kekasihnya tadi dengan lebih ganas.

Lidah merahnya langsung masuk dan melilit pasangannya sedangkan kedua belah bibir mereka saling melumat penuh gairah. Menghasilkan suara decakan dan lenguhan-lenguhan yang membakar birahi. Bibir yang saling mengulum dan lidah yang saling melilit seolah berusaha membangkitkan hasrat bercinta mereka berdua. Apalagi dengan gesekan kulit polos dan _nipple _tegang keduanya yang menimbulkan sensasi geli namun nikmat.

Luhan melepas paksa bibir keduanya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil menarik tubuh Sehun lebih dekat. Luhan mengerling seduktif dan menggesekkan kejantanan polos mereka yang telah sama-sama berdiri tegak.

"cukuph.. akuhh ingin mmh kau.. didalamkuh.. sekarang nngghh.." Engah Luhan dengan tatapan mata memohon dan frustasi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melongo kaget mendengar _dirty talk_ dari bibir bengkak kekasihnya itu.

"siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu _baby_?" Sehun berbisik sambil meremas bokong padat Luhan yang dibalas erangan seksi dari sang empunya.

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil terengah-engah. "aku.. merindukan.. penis.. besarmu.. ungghh."

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuh Luhan ke dinding membuat Luhan semakin mengerang frustasi. "tanpa _foreplay_? Kau mau aku menghukummu karena ucapanmu sayang?"

"_fuck me_." Jawab Luhan lalu kembali menyerang ganas bibir Sehun. Yang dibalas lumatan kasar dari kekasihnya itu. Sehun mengaitkan kaki kanan Luhan ke pinggangnya sambil meraba-raba _hole _sempit milik kekasihnya. Ia kemudian mengocok penis besarnya, bersiap memasuki lubang surga sang kekasih.

"MMPPPHHH..." Luhan menggigit bibir Sehun sedikit kencang saat penis Sehun mulai menerobos _hole _nya.

"sakitkah? _Mian_.. apakah akau perlu merenggangkannya dulu?" tanya Sehun khawatir dengan ekspresi kesakitan Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan mengaitkan kaki kirinya ke pinggang Sehun dan mendorongnya sehingga penis besar itu masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang surganya. Tangannya yang mengalung di leher Sehun dijadikan tumpuannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"ngaahhh ohh.." Luhan mendesah keras saat ujung penis itu menabrak telak _sweet spot _miliknya sedangkan Sehun menggeram nikmat karena posisi ini mengakibatkan penisnya seolah terjepit kuat didalam lubang itu.

"bergerakhh nghh.." bisik Luhan kepayahan.

Sehun menahan dan meremas bokong sintal Luhan dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengocok penis mungil yang bergesekan dengan perutnya itu. Ia kemudian menggenjot kencang lubang sempit Luhan. Terkesan kasar dan brutal. Tapi siapa peduli? Ini karena Luhan yang telah berani-beraninya membangkitkan monster didalam tubuhnya

"ahhh.. ahh.. lebihh cepathh ngghhh.." Luhan menjerit nikmat saat penis itu berkali-kali menabrak prostatnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun menaikkan tubuh luhan sehingga _nipple_ kemerahan Luhan berhadapan dengan bibirnya. Sambil terus menggenjot dan meremas, Sehun mulai menyusu. Luhan memejamkan matanya nikmat sambil meremas kuat rambut Sehun. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat, seluruh tubuhnya yang sensitif telah disentuh dan dimanjakan oleh kekasihnya.

"sayanghh akuuhh mau mmhh.." Luhan melenguh lagi saat dirasanya penisnya dalam kocokan Sehun mulai berkedut.

Sehun menyedot semakin keras _nipple _Luhan yang mulai memerah dan menggenjot penisnya semakin dalam. "_nadohh wait mehh ngghh_.."

"Sehunn ngghh aahh ahhh mmhhh AAHH.." dengan desahan terakhirnya, Luhan menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya ke dada dan perut Sehun bersaaman dengan cairan Sehun yang mengisi lubangnya.

Keduanya merosot lemas di lantai kamar mandi, Sehun kemudian merengkuh tubuh Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"_jja_.. saatnya mandi _baby deer_."

.

Sehun menggendong Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mencuri pandang ke ranjang pasangan KaiSoo yang sepertinya sudah terlelap. Malam ini Luhan merengek agar mereka tidur telanjang saja, dia bilang piyama hanya merepotkan saja. Sedangkan Sehun menyetujui sambil terheran-heran dan bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

BRUK

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh polos Luhan ke kasur dengan lembut. Luhan lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Sehun.

"Sehunnie peluk.."

Sehun meneguk Luhannya kasar. Memeluk tubuh telanjang Luhan sama saja dengan membangkitkan iblis sialan dalam dirinya. Namun dia akhirnya mengabaikannya dan memeluk erat kekasihnya itu sambil berbaring dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Sehunnie _bogoshippo_.." bisik Luhan sambil balas memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

"_nado.._ aku juga merindukan Luhannie." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. "_saranghae baby deer_." Lanjutnya berbisik pelan.

"_nado saranghae_. Sehunnie tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf Luhannie meninggalkan Sehunnie." Kata Luhan sendu.

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan pelan. "tidak apa-apa yang penting Luhannie mencintaiku. Semuanya tidak akan apa-apa. Aku akan menyempatkan ke Beijing sebulan sekali untuk mengunjungimu. _Arra_?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Luhannie akan selalu mencintai Sehunnie. Muach." katanya imut.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Sehunnie.. Luhannie boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "apa hm?"

"Sehun _junior_." Luhan mengelus pelan penis besar Sehun membuat Sehun mendesis pelan. "Luhannie ingin Sehun _junior _didalam Luhannie waktu kita tidur selama Sehunnie di Beijing."

Sehun melongo melihat wajah polos Luhan. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu meminta permintaan vulgar seperti itu dengan wajah bayinya yang polos.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan merengek saat Sehun tidak membalas ucapannya. Menyadarkan Sehun yang ternganga kaget.

"tentu saja." Jawab Sehun lembut. Rasanya tidak apa-apa menuruti kekasih polosnya yang mendadak liar ini toh tidak merugikannya juga kan HAHAHA.

"Sehunnie malam ini..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada polos Sehun.

"ada apa _baby_?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"lakukan lagi.. masuki Luhannie lagi.." rengek Luhan dengan pipi merona merah dan kerlingan seksi.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menindih tubuh mungil di bawah dan langsung memagut bibir Luhan.

"siapkan dirimu sayang.. malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang karena Luhannie telah membangkitkan _sleeping beast_ Sehunnie.."

"angghh.."

.

_Meanwhile_...

"Kai mereka mulai lagi.." Kyungsoo berbisik panik saat suara keriat ranjang diseberang mereka mulai terdengar keras.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "sepertinya mereka lupa ada kita disini.."

Kyungsoo mengerjap panik. "_eottohake_?"

Kai membuang nafasnya kasar. "_mianhae baby _Soo.."

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung yang langsung berganti ekspresi kaget saat Kai mulai menerjang bibir dan me_rape _tubuhnya.

"Kaiihh ngghh ANDWAE!"

"diam dan nikmati _baby_.."

"ANDWAE ahhh.. SUHO HYUNG TOLONG AKU! hmmpptt.."

***END***

_**Annyeong ^^ **_

_**Sesuai janji ini udah seminggu aku hiatus dan terereret aku kembali dengan FF nista di siang membosankan ini wkwk**_

_**Sebenernya ini bukan FF yang aku janjiin, tiba-tiba lewat gitu aja ide ini ehehe**_

_**Maafkan kalo siang-siang aku posting beginian hehe. Jangan lupa RCL reader-deul.**_

_**Paipai annyeong ^^**_


End file.
